Ghost
by Lucie96
Summary: TRADUCTION. Une visite du fantôme d'une de ses victimes aide Damon se réconcilier avec ses sentiments pour Elena. Que se passe-t-il quand celle ci surprend ses confessions ? Après 2 x 19, Delena. OS


Bonjour, voila ma première fanfiction :) C'est une traduction d'une fic en anglais, et c'est beaucoup plus dur à traduire que ce que je pensais. Je suis désolée il y a surement des centaines de fautes d'orthographes et des phrases qui veulent rien dire. La phrase soulignée est celle que j'ai pas compris du tout en traduisant.

L'histoire ne m'appartient pas elle appartient à Naishu. Les personnages non plus ne m'appartiennent pas.

Bonne lecture.

Damon fixait la cheminée, il avait toujours le goût du sang d'Andie sur la langue. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dut la mordre mais il s'en fichait. Il y avait tellement de choses dans son esprit… C'était comme si ça allait exploser. Bon, d'un côté Damon était responsable mais d'un autre côté, il était impulsif, impatient et dangereux. Sa poitrine avait été vidée plus que le câble d'un avion dans les dernières heures, et il ne pouvait pas aller au delà du sentiment angoissant qu'il ne pouvait pas sauver Elena. La confrontation avec Stefan l'avait rendu furieux, puis affolé et maintenant il ne savait plus ce qu'il ressentait a part ce stress. Stefan avait tord sur un point, il avait son respect. Ce n'était pas le même respect affectueux que Stefan recevait d'elle mais c'était un respect qui venait du fait qu'il la protégeait.

Damon inclina sa tête en arrière, il avait mal à la tête. Il devait la sauver. Pourquoi ? Il ne savait pas. Car il l'aimait ? Car c'était Elena ? Peut être parce que si il la sauvait encore et encore elle le choisirait lui. Il ria à la pensée de ce scénario. Elle était Katherine, mais une Katherine juste, intelligente, douce et bienveillante . Elena était ce qu'il pensait que Katherine était et plus encore. Tout sauf sienne… Et à ce moment il était si près de la perdre qu'il se fichait de retourner son amour dans tout les sens. Il voulait juste qu'elle vive.

« Chose difficile, avoir des sentiments. J'espère que je pourrait… »

Damon tourna sa tête pour trouver d'où venait la voix, mais il n'avait aucune de la où elle provenait. Il aurait du entendre quelqu'un rentrer dans la salle, mais il a regardé et il n'y a personne. Il avait déjà entendu cette voix avant, mais où ?

« Amoureux de la copine de son frère… chose difficile. »

Il se retourna encore une fois, il ne voyait toujours rien.

« Par la. »

Il regarda, il écarquilla les yeux devant ce qu'il voyait. « Qu'est ce que… ». Une femme se tenait devant lui, légèrement au dessus de la cheminée. Elle portait une jupe et un chemisier froissé, elle paraissait légère comme si, si il soufflait dessus elle allait disparaitre. Il la connaissait… il l'avait tué.

« Marrant ce que ton esprit fait quand tu es stressé. » dit elle. « Laisse moi deviner : tu m'a tué. » Dit elle. « Je sais. Je suis un fantôme. »

« Je n'ai pas le temps de m'emmerder avec ça. » Marmonnât-il. Maintenant il voyait des fantômes, génial. Est-ce que les problèmes psychologiques affectaient les vampires ? Etait il possible que le stress produise ça ?

Elle ria et enroula une mèche de cheveux noirs autour de son doigt, en grimaçant quand ils se désintégrèrent en cendres. « Je ne devais pas mourir pourtant je le suis » Dit elle.

Damon la regarda ahuri. « Pourquoi êtes vous là ? » Dit il méprisant et agacé.

« Parce que tu commence à ressentir ton humanité, et tu te sent vraiment mal pour moi » Répondit elle calmement. Elle croisa les bras et se rapprochait, son visage était tout près du sien.

« Ne pense pas ça » Il se souvenait d'elle-même après 60 ans. Il n'avait pas le temps pour ça, il avait trop de choses à penser. « Tu devrais partir. » Dit il puis il passa sa main à travers elle et elle se transforma en fumée. La fumée rose disparu, et Damon soupira. Assez.

« Pas aussi facile. » Elle se trouvait derrière lui !

« Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Oui, je t'es tué. Oui je me sens mal, mais non je ne peux rien faire pour ça. » Grogna-t-il.

Elle réapparut devant lui et lui souri. « Je ne suis pas là par rapport à ma mort, mais à propos d'Elena. » Dit elle.

« Quoi ? Mais c'est impossible. » Dit il.

« Non. Ton esprit joue avec toi, et tu as eu de la chance de me voir. » Dit elle. « Maintenant, pourquoi n'es tu pas encore avec Elena ? » Lui demanda-t-elle.

« Elle est avec mon frère. »

« Et ? Est-ce que ça t'as déjà arrêter avant ? » Demanda-t-elle en allant vers le plafond.

« Non mais c'est différent. » Répondit il.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je ne sais pas . »

« Si tu le sais. » Dit elle.

« Non je le sais pas. » C'était ce qui l'ennuyait. Pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas pris son collier pour lui faire oublier Stefan ?

« Pourquoi tu lui as pas retirer son collier pour lui faire oublier Stefan ? » Dit la femme.

« Mais ? Comment … ? »

« Je suis une partie de ton esprit, tu te souviens ? » Dit elle. « Alors, pourquoi tu l'a pas fait ? »

« J'en sais rien ! » Ca l'aurait dégoûter de lui-même si il l'aurait fait… Il ne pouvait pas s'imaginer faire ça à Elena.

« Pourquoi ça t'aurais dégoûter de toi-même ? »

« J'EN SAIS RIEN. » Cria-t-il. « Arrête de me questionner ! » S'énerva-t-il.

« Tu n'es pas vraiment doué à ce petit interrogatoire. » Dit elle. « Tu n'as pas répondu à une seule questions. » Elle redescendit pour se trouver en face de lui. « Qu'est ce qui l'empêche de t'aimer, Damon ? » L'accusât-elle avec un regard dur.

« Qu'est ce que tu me veux ? » Explosât-il. Il ne voulait pas penser à tout ça.

« La vérité. »

« Elle est parfaite ! Elle est gentille et aimante, douce et attentionnée, intelligente et courageuse. Elle est parfaite, et… » sa voix se brisa, et il baissa les yeux.

« Et quoi ? »

« … Et moi je ne le suis pas. Je suis l'exact opposé d'elle. » Sa voix baissa d'un ton. « Je suis impatient et imprudent. Je prend tout sans savoir comment donner en retour, et je suis la dernière personne que l'on peut appeler fiable. »

« Donc ? »

« Donc elle ne voudra jamais de moi. » Dit il. « Je suis toujours rejeté, celui dont personne ne veux. »

« Et Andie ? » Demanda la femme. « Elle tient à toi ».

« Elle est contrainte à tenir à moi. » Dit il. « Elle n'est pas Elena. » Peu importe le nombre de fois où il à prétendu qu'elle le soit.

La femme posait sont menton sur son épaule, regardant le feu avec lui. « Revenons au début. Dit moi tout ce qui te vient à l'esprit quand je te pose cette question. » Dit elle lentement. « Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas contrainte à t'aimer ? »

Damon c'est assis un moment, pensant à ce qu'il ressentait. « Parce que je veux que ça soit réel. » Dit il. « Tout ce que je pensais savoir de l'amour, je l'ai appris de Katherine. Jalousie, compétition, défaite. Elena m'a dit que tout ce que je pensais était faux. L'amour ce n'est pas impressionner l'autre ou faire de l'esprit ni être intelligent, c'est être assez stupide pour faire confiance à quelqu'un de ne pas vous décevoir. C'est être prêt à tout faire pour que cette personne survive. » Dit il.

« Pour qu'elle survivre ou qu'elle soit heureuse ? » Demanda-t-elle en passant à travers lui et en se mettant face au feu.

« Survivre c'est être heureux. » Comment quelqu'un ne pourrait pas vouloir survivre ?

« Alors, est ce que tu es heureux ? »

« Ce n'est pas à propos de moi. » Répondit il.

« Es tu heureux ?» Redemanda-t-elle tranquillement en se mettant en face de lui. Ses yeux étaient incroyablement perçants pour quelqu'un fait de poussière et de fumée.

Il se posa un moment pour réfléchir à la question. « Non. »

« Pourtant tu survie. Et si survivre et être heureux étaient deux choses différentes pour Elena. »

« C'est pas possible. » Dit il. « Sinon pourquoi accepterait elle qu'on la protège si elle ne voulait pas survivre ? »

La femme ria. « Quand à-t-elle accepter Damon ? Toi et Stefan prenez les décisions à sa place. Elle suis seulement votre choix. »

« Ne commence pas avec moi ! » Dit il. « Elle ne sait rien, elle ne sait pas que la vie peut être meilleure que ce qu'elle est aujourd'hui ! »

« Peut elle l'être ? »

« Tu devrais arrêter cet interrogatoire à la con ! » Dit il.

« Peut elle l'être ? » Répétât-elle sur le même ton calme.

« Oui ! Si elle n'était pas avec quelqu'un qui ne s'en soucie pas assez pour lui donner toutes les options ! » C'est quelque chose que Stefan ne ferait pas. « Si elle était avec quelqu'un qui serait prêt à faire tout le nécessaire, la vie serait mieux ! Si on avait tué tout ceux qui savaient à propos d'elle, on serait pas dans ce pétrin avec Klaus ! Si- »

« Est-ce qu'Elena veut ça ? » L'interrompit la voix.

La question le stoppa. Est-ce qu'elle le voulait ? Il ne savait pas. En fait si. Elle ne voulait pas ça. Elle ne voulait pas que les gens meurt pour elle car elle était juste et aimante. Elle ne voulait pas se cacher car elle ne fui pas les problèmes, et elle ne le voulait pas de lui car il était l'incarnation même de ce qu'elle ne voulait pas. « Non. » Dit il. Le mal de tête était de retour et il reposa sa tête et frissonna. « Je l'ai fait me détester car je n'arrêtais pas de me demander ce qu'elle voulais, ce dont elle avait besoin. Elle n'a jamais voulu que je sois une autre personne, elle voulais que je comprenne pourquoi, juste pourquoi mais je ne voulais pas écouter. »

Il fit une pause et continua. « Je l'aime tellement. » Dit il. « Je l'aime tellement que parfois ça me blesse, je l'aime tellement que je peux ressentir. Il ya une partie de moi qui voudrait tout donner juste pour la tenir dans mes bras, mais cette partie est détruite par l'autre partie de moi qui fait tout pour la garder en vie. Je ne la mérite pas… Je le sais. » Dit il. C'était la seconde fois qu'il disait ces mots, et ils faisaient tout autant mal cette fois ci. Il sentait une larme au coin de son œil. « Je l'aime assez pour la laisser partir. »

Il entendit un souffle et releva la tête pour voir ce que la femme faisait, elle avait disparu. A la porte a à peine quelques pas de lui se tenait Elena. Il se releva rapidement, se ressaisissant autant qu'il le pouvait. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux, et il pouvait entendre ses sanglots. Ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens et elle retint son souffle. Pas sûre de ce qu'il fallait dire.

« Depuis combien de temps t'es la ? » Demanda-t-il inconfortablement.

« Assez longtemps. » Dit elle. Damon soupira et s'avança, ouvrant la bouche pour parler. Elena leva la main et la secoua légèrement.

« Ne part pas. » Elle le regarda dans ses yeux bleus et plaça sa main sur sa poitrine . « Ne me laisse pas partir. »

Damon la regarda en état de choc. Il ne savait quoi faire. Chaque parcelle de son corps aurait voulu la serrer dans ses bras pour faire disparaître ses larmes, mais le faire serait égoïste. Elle était avec Stefan, elle n'était pas son réconfort.

« Après que tout soit fini, je part. » Dit il tranquillement.

Elena écarquilla les yeux. « Quoi ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Pour ton bonheur, je ne peux pas être ici. » Dit il. « Je sais que tu aimes Stefan et le fait que je sois là t'empêche de vivre ce bonheur. »

« Damon je-»

« Elena, c'est pour toi. » Il combattaient les larmes, et faisait de son mieux pour les retenir. Il amena une main à sa joue et balaya les larmes avec son pouce. « Peut être dans une autre vie. » Dit il avec un rire bas. Il en doutait, mais il disait ça pour lui faire plaisir.

« Non, celle la. » Répondit elle.

« Mais tu es avec St-»

« Non. » Dit elle. Stefan n'a jamais décrit l'amour comme ça. Elle lui avait demander plusieurs fois, mais il donnait toujours la même réponse. Engagement. Pour lui l'amour c'était choisir une personne et rester avec elle pour la vie. Pour Damon l'amour était quelque chose de totalement différent, et tellement beau. « Damon, je…je peux pas te promettre que tout ira bien, mais je veux te donner cette chance. » Les larmes coulaient plus rapidement tandis qu'elle parlait. « Si tu pensais réellement tout ce que tu viens de dire, je veux savoir où ça peut nous mener. »

Damon ne pouvait plus résister et il la ramena vers lui, l'entourant de ses bras et laissant sa tête se caler dans le creux de son épaule. « Je pensait chaque mots. » Dit il tranquillement. Il pouvait entendre les battements de son cœur, mais il ne pensait pas à son sang, il pensait à combien il était heureux qu'il batte encore. Elle le regarda avec ses yeux sombres remplient de larmes.

« Prouve le moi. »

Voilà j'espère que vous avez quand même compris lol et que ça vous a plu :)

Peut être à bientôt.


End file.
